Marrying The Wrong Woman
by plaidchameleon
Summary: Sara Lance walked in on a moment when Oliver Queen screwed up again. It is now up to her to let him know how much he messed up when it comes to Felicity. To do that she tells him what could have been had they not gone on the Queen's Gambit. This is part 9 of my What If Series of one-shots but part 2 of Don't Want To Let You Go. Mild language and sexual suggestiveness.


_**A/N:**_ **Hello again. Here is pretty much the second part to Don't Want to Let You Go. It still can be read as a stand-alone, but the two do go together. I hope that you enjoy it. Another great big thank you to my beta, missmeagan666, who takes so much time out of her busy day to help me out.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own the characters. They belong to the DC Universe, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow.**

"Who was that?" Sara asked as she entered Oliver's office, right after an upset brunette stormed off. The same brunette who had been taking liberties with her friend while her other friend watched, devastated.

"Susan Williams. She's a reporter," Oliver told her as he walked around his desk and sank into his chair with a sigh.

"I know I've been kind of everywhere lately, but do reporters usually look for an inside scoop that directly from the source's mouth?" Sara teased, referring to the kiss she walked in on.

Oliver leaned forward and hung his head in his hands. "I'm sure you're not the only one asking that question."

Sara sat down and studied the man she had known for practically her whole life. He looked hurt, stunned, and, quite frankly, a little scared. It was hard to shake Oliver Queen but that kiss had messed with more than his head if the look on Felicity's face as she ran past was any indication. "Felicity, you mean."

Oliver raised his head and his eyes met hers before he nodded. "I need to go talk to her."

"Uh-uh." He began to stand and Sara waved him back down. "Not right now. With the way she looked, the last thing you need to do is talk to her. In the state she's in, she won't listen."

"I have to try."

"Oliver, this is Felicity we're talking about. How many times now have you pissed her off and she requested space to process it?"

"Too many."

"Exactly. I'm sure Ray is talking to her by now. She'll be fine. She'll calm down and then you can talk to her." Sara rose and sat on the edge of Oliver's desk so she could lay a hand on one of his. She was glad she talked him out of running after Felicity the second she did because he jerked away even under her friendly touch. "You need to calm down before you see her. If you try to talk to her in your condition, you'll only ruin things rather than fix them. She's not Laurel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver's tone held an edge of anger.

"Felicity doesn't put up with your bullshit. And I admire her for that, because someone has to tell you that you've gone too far."

"You don't seem to be having any problem with it," Oliver noted dryly and crossed his arms with a stubbornness only he could pull off.

"I've probably been around Mick too long." Sara watched Oliver rise and begin to pace. "So, what are you planning to tell Felicity? For that matter, what do you plan to do about her?" Sara jerked her thumb in the direction in which Susan Williams took off.

"I don't know. She was in the process of destroying my credibility as mayor despite the fact that she agreed to give me a month to change her mind."

"So, let me get this straight. You planned to seduce her to change her mind? That's low even for you." Sara had half a mind to go after Felicity herself and tell her what a dickwad Oliver was.

"I'm not sleeping with her," Oliver lashed out. "I haven't even kissed her until today."

Sara pointed at him with the letter opener she picked up off his desk. He'd be lucky if she didn't use it on him. His current defense sucked. "Not the argument you want to lead with when you talk to Felicity."

His eyes bored into hers. "You think I don't know that? Damn it. Even I know how badly I screwed up. Again. And this time it wasn't even my fault."

"That's more Felicity's speed," Sara told him with a smile, setting the letter opener back down. "She's believed in you despite all the crap that you've done and she doesn't deserve what she just saw." Sara considered her own words while Oliver resumed his impression of a caged tiger. "You ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't gotten on the Queen's Gambit?"

Oliver stopped and turned around. "Lately, there's been a lot of that kind of thinking going around."

Sara jumped down from the desk and went to the window. "You know you would've been engaged to Laurel about the time Felicity came to Star City. Well Starling City back then." Sara turned around so she could look at Oliver. She rested back against the window pane and pictured it all in her head. "I remember telling you before we left that she planned to move in with you for a year before you were supposed to propose. And then a year later she planned on being Mrs. Oliver Queen."

Oliver seemed to consider her words. "What about law school? I don't see how Laurel planned to go to class and study while planning a wedding." Oliver smiled softly for the first time since Sara entered the room. It was small and somewhat sad, but Sara was happy that at least in all of this he still could. "Even with a wedding planner, it would've encroached on her big goals of becoming a lawyer."

"Not if she enlisted even more help," Sara told him with a wink. "Though sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for."

OQFSOQFSOQFS

"Miss Smoak, thank you for joining us," Robert Queen said as Felicity entered the CEO's office.

Felicity glanced around at everyone gathered at the table as Mr. Queen escorted her into the conference room. She only recognized most of them because of their connection to the company or television and newspaper reports.

Mr. Queen led her to a seat to his right as he sat at the head of the table. Mrs. Queen sat across from her on her husband's left. Next to her sat their son, Oliver Queen, while to Felicity's other side sat his fiancé, Laurel Lance. The other additions to the room were Laurel's father and a woman across from him that Felicity didn't recognize but assumed was Laurel's mother by the looks that passed between her and Detective Lance. There was one other woman there at the end of the table who had notebooks, swatches of fabric and all matters of books and paperwork in front of her.

Felicity was unsure of her role amongst the group and hoped that Mr. Queen would explain soon because anxiety was setting in. The last thing Felicity needed was her mouth to run away from her brain in the presence of so many people who held sway over her professional career.

"Miss Smoak, Felicity, if I may?" Mrs. Queen spoke up. Felicity nodded at the older woman to indicate the use of her name was fine. "Felicity, we appreciate the work you've done for Queen Consolidated over the past couple of months."

 _Oh frack_! She was being fired. _But why was her dismissal so public_?

Moira's eyes were the only thing that didn't smile when she reached for Felicity's hand. "No. You're not fired, if that's what you're thinking. We actually have a favor to ask of you."

 _Oh, thank God_!

"I need your assistance with my wedding," Laurel chimed in. Her eyes were focused on Oliver while she spoke, leaving no doubt that was who she was marrying. As if the whole city wasn't already aware. But, if Felicity didn't know better there was also a warning underlining her words. Only, she wasn't sure if they were for her or Oliver.

"I'm going to law school," Laurel continued. "Because of that, I'm not able to do everything that is necessary for the preparations." Only now did Laurel turn to face Felicity. Moira's hand had already returned to her own lap, so that allowed Felicity to turn to face Laurel. "I… we," Laurel waved her hand around the group, "think that you are the best candidate."

"Don't you have a sister?" Felicity's hand flew to her mouth. "I didn't mean… I just… Wouldn't your sister be a better choice?"

"No." _Well that answer said a lot_. Laurel's voice had been short and curt. _No underlining there. That was full on exclamation point._

Felicity glanced over at Oliver. He didn't seem much different from the guy she saw on the television, nor from the playboy who flirted with all of the female employees at the recent company party. Yet, something about being this close to him for the first time gave her a feeling that there was more to him than what he led people to believe.

His blue eyes held a sadness even with the smile that graced his face. Considering the way Mrs. Queen looked earlier, Felicity assumed it was a family trait to hide their real feelings behind whatever mask their face showed. It made Felicity wonder if Thea, Oliver's younger sister, might eventually develop the same demeanor.  
A throat cleared and Felicity's eyes snapped away from Oliver Queen to the woman at the end of the table. She shuffled some papers before rising from her chair. She walked toward Felicity and set a small stack of papers in front of her.

"This is a non-disclosure document, Miss Smoak. Everything you do must remain confidential." The woman kneeled next to Felicity. "I heard you are a wizard with computers so I would love to work with you, seeing as how a few of my staff members quit after the Tyler-Schmidt disaster two weeks ago."

 _No. No. NO_. Felicity felt her mouth fall open. That meant this was Stephanie Maxwell celebrity wedding planner. This couldn't be Felicity's life right now. Her mom was going to freak. Felicity gave herself a small pinch on her leg. _No. Not dreaming_. Though to be honest it was more of a nightmare of her mother's making.

"I know this must be overwhelming, Miss Smoak," Robert Queen said from over Ms. Maxwell's head. "If you'd like Moira and Laurel can go over some more of the expectations in a more private venue. And we'd even grant you the night to think it over."

"Thank… thank you. I appreciate that."

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Mrs. Queen asked. Her eyes were fully trained on Laurel, making Felicity feel like she was already obligated to go and the question was really for Laurel's benefit.  
Felicity nodded as Laurel said, "Yes, I'd love to, Moira. Mom, would you like to come, as well?"  
"Sorry, honey. I have to get back over the university. But I would love to hear what happens at dinner tonight."

That confirmed Felicity's suspicions. The woman _was_ Laurel's mother. Though that made Felicity wonder all the more what was going on between Laurel and her sister. And, from the reactions, Oliver was tied up in the middle of it all.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves and file from the room. Felicity still sat there, her fingers ghosting over the paperwork in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

Felicity's eyes shot up and met the blue ones of Oliver Queen. He was the only one, besides her, that remained in the room. He stood behind his chair, his fingers clenched tightly on the black leather. "For what?"

"Getting you involved."

"How? How did you get me involved? I haven't even met you." Felicity racked her brain. She couldn't remember talking to him before today. Not even at the one company party she attended the second week she worked there. And, frankly, that kind of stung when he talked, laughed and flirted with every other female staff member.

"That's probably why they chose you. Well, that and…" Oliver waved a hand up and down at her.

Felicity glanced down at the purple sweater vest that was over her favorite white blouse with poodles. She had completed the look with a simple black pencil skirt and dull black pumps. Sure she wasn't as stylish as the other women who had been in the room but Felicity couldn't see what was wrong with how she looked. Plus, it wasn't like she had expected to be called into the CEO's office when she dressed this morning.

Narrowing her eyes, Felicity tilted her head and gave Oliver a once over of her own. Despite the casualness of his outfit, his clothes probably cost more than most of her wardrobe. His blue dress shirt was open at the neck and the sleeves were rolled up revealing his forearms. The shirt was tucked into a pair of jeans that had a name brand sewn onto them that Felicity had never seen in person. One pair was rumored to cost over two hundred dollars.

His hair was on the longer side and it gave him a boyish air. Something she suspected he used to his advantage where women were concerned. But Felicity wondered what he would look like if he tried for a more grown up look. With some concentration, Felicity could picture him with close cropped hair and honestly believed it would make him much more mature. Looks wise that was.

"I didn't mean to insult you," he apologized. "It's just my mom and Laurel are probably less threatened by you than most other women."

"And here I thought your charming reputation was more truth than rumor." Felicity's hand shot to her mouth. _Frack._ She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I shouldn't have said that."

A genuine smile lit up his face, one that actually had his eyes showing the same humor. "I think I might have had that one coming. And I think it's a little of both."

"You really do eat women for dessert then?" Felicity found herself teasing him as she rose from the chair, tucking the NDA under her arm.

"If they're lucky enough for me to stay the night, I might eat them for breakfast too." The smile slipped from his face the second Felicity felt her face flame. "Sorry. Again. I shouldn't have teased you like that."

This conversation had taken a turn she never would have expected. "I better go meet your mother. She's probably wondering where I am."

Her words seemed to have as much effect on both of them as a bucket of ice water. Oliver nodded but only stood there staring at her as Felicity made sure she had everything she needed and fled the room.

Her flight stopped suddenly when she almost ran into Laurel. The woman's eyes narrowed as they slipped past Felicity's shoulder. Felicity knew then that Oliver must have followed her out of the room.

"We're heading out. You and I are expected at my parents' house later for dinner."  
"Of course," he answered from behind her.

Felicity did all in her power not to turn around. She had a feeling that she was in a precarious position already and any extra contact between her and Oliver would only be construed as inappropriate.

"If you're ready, Miss Smoak. Laurel. The driver is downstairs," Moira Queen told them as she returned from whatever conversation she had with the Executive Assistant through the glass doors.

Laurel turned and a smile spread over her face. "Thank you, Moira. I'll be down in a minute. I'd like to talk to Oliver first."

Oliver groaned under his breath as his mother led Felicity Smoak from the room. He was alone with Laurel now. His father had already left to have lunch with some board members and her parents had escaped the moment the meeting was over. And while there was no mention of the wedding planner coming to lunch, Oliver was pretty sure that the woman was already tucked inside the car ready to attack Felicity with details.

Rubbing his brow, Oliver asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't mess this up, Ollie." Laurel walked up to him and poked him in the chest with a well-manicured nail. "I don't have many options left if we're going to have our wedding ready in time."

"Or we could just postpone it until after you graduate law school."

"No. You're not going to try to get out of this." Laurel wrapped her arms around his neck and her long fingers curled around his neck pulling his head down so their lips could meet. "Please, Ollie."

"Fine."

Her smile returned. "I love you."

"I know."

Laurel slipped down and slapped at his arm. "You're supposed say, _I love you, too_."

Oliver's eyes met hers. If it would get her off his back, he'd say the words. Not that he didn't mean them, but it was getting harder and harder to deal with the heavy thumb she placed him under. "I love you, too."

Laurel's smile grew and she pecked him on the lips. "I need to go. You're mom already made reservations and I don't want to make us late."

"Can't have that," he agreed, though the words were more sarcastic in his head. "Have fun."

"I will." Laurel turned and left after she waved.

The second she was gone, Oliver slunk onto one of the plush chairs his father had in his office for less formal meetings. Oliver had felt steamrolled since the moment Laurel had him agreeing to move in with her two years ago. If Oliver's father hadn't changed his plans at the last minute to not go on the Queen's Gambit for his trip to Hong Kong, Oliver had every intention of escaping with him. And Sara Lance, Laurel's sister, was supposed to go with him.

Oliver let out a sarcastic laugh, thankful no one was around to hear it. That weekend had gone so very wrong. First the cancelled boat trip, then Sara accidently texting Laurel instead of Oliver telling her of their plans to meet at a hotel in Central City. Oh, they still met there but before things could get too interesting, Detective Lance and several of Central City's finest busted down the door. All the while, Laurel sat in her father's car watching it all go down.

From that moment on, Oliver was barely out of her sights and when he was, his mother kept him on a tight leash of her own. In fact, Oliver realized that right now had to be the first time he'd been alone in well over a year, if not longer. Hell, Laurel even had Tommy on the straight and narrow where Oliver was concerned.

The only time Oliver had even felt like himself since that time in Central City was a few minutes ago when he was inside the conference room alone with a complete stranger. And while he might have inappropriately teased her for a minute, he hadn't felt the need to flirt or escape.

Oliver had been surprised by how composed Felicity had been under the circumstances. More than that, she had admitted, admit somewhat vaguely, that she didn't believe he could be the guy that the tabloids made him out to be. Even Laurel had lost that belief in him. Not that Oliver had given her much reason to keep her trust. And yet, Felicity made him want to retain that trust. Which was why he had tried so hard to break it, only to feel bad the second he had actually thought he lost it.

A knock sounded on the door to his father's office. Glancing up, Oliver saw his father's assistant standing there on the other side of the glass doors. Oliver waved her in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Queen, but Mr. Thomas Merlyn is downstairs. He wanted to know if you wanted to head out for lunch."

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

The woman nodded and returned to her desk. Oliver rose and composed himself. Tommy was sure to ask how the meeting had gone. In a way, Oliver wished things were reversed and Tommy was the one marrying Laurel. Maybe then Oliver could have an honest conversation with his best friend over the strange feeling of being normal with a woman he'd only just met.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Felicity sat in front of a table loaded with plates. The smells of the food wafted over her and her stomach growled. _That's what you get for skipping breakfast this morning._

"Sorry I'm late." Oliver Queen slid to a stop at her side and leaned in to peck her on the cheek before he froze. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just that normally... Laurel and I…"

Holding up a hand, Felicity shook her head. "It's okay. No harm done. I understand. It's a little awkward but fine."

"Yeah. Well, let's do this." He clapped his hands and sat down.

The chef who had paced for the last fifteen minutes arrived at their side. "If we're finally ready…"

"Yes. Go ahead." Oliver waved at the man. "Tell us what you have for us."

"First, we have our appetizers. Here we have Caprese skewers..."  
Felicity took a required bite but her mind was more focused on the muscular leg that accidently brushed hers under the table. Oliver's presence seemed to dominate the space. Between the musky scent of his cologne to the occasional touch that was not mean to mean anything other than the fact that the chairs were placed too close together. But that was to be expected as most people who came to these tastings were expected to be loving couples.

Dutifully, Felicity kept notes about flavors and foods, noting what Oliver said about each one as well as Felicity's own thoughts, though she was pretty sure they wouldn't really matter as much. How she did that without any concentration, she'd never be able to explain to anyone. No even her future self.

The hour long tasting seemed to last half a day at least. By the time the chef excused himself to let them discuss things in private, Felicity's nerves were frayed.

"You okay?"

Felicity glanced over at her lunch partner and realized he seemed genuinely concerned. "It's nothing. Just a lot to take in. Especially when it's not your decision to make."

"And if it was? What would you choose?" Oliver waved his hand in the direction of the foods that were left before them.

"I'm not sure. It's sort of overwhelming, isn't it?"

Oliver smiled down at her. "You have no idea."

"So, you and Laurel…," Felicity said after a few seconds of silence. "How did you meet?"

"I met her when I was eight. Tommy and I were in the same class and we decided to make trouble for our teacher. She was super strict, but more than that she was determined to keep the two of us apart." A different kind of smile showed up on his face. One Felicity had never seen before. She could tell he was lost in the memory. "We had a plan. Not a good one, mind you, but a plan." Oliver laughed. "I honestly can't remember what it was. Anyway, before we were about to follow through this girl in our class decided to intervene."

"Laurel."

"Dinah Laurel Lance. She was determined to save the world even at that age. And she started with Tommy and I. She did at least save the teacher, and us, from our own stupidity."

"And you were friends ever since," Felicity ended.

Oliver shook his head. "Actually, no. We were so mad that she interrupted us that we tormented her for over a month, but she won us over." Oliver shrugged. "Well, that and the fact that we were terrified when we met her father during Parent-Teacher conferences."

Though Felicity smiled at him, she knew her face mirrored her confusion. "Her father seemed okay."

"Not to two young boys who were allowed to get away with everything." Oliver let out a deep chuckle. "And by the time we hit puberty and noticed girls, he, more than our own fathers, put the fear of God into us."

Now it was Felicity who was laughing. "I can imagine with two young girls, Detective Lance could put you in your place."

"Your father must have been the same way with any of the boys you brought home."

Felicity's smile fell from her face and she began to rise from her chair to avoid the conversation. Her father was definitely not a subject she wished to discuss.

Oliver placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "Did I say something wrong? Is it about your dad?"

"I haven't seen my father since I was seven," Felicity told him while she gathered her things.

"I'm sorry. More for him than for you." Though his words were apologetic, Oliver seemed angry. Felicity wondered why. It wasn't like he should feel like he needed to defend her. "You turned into a wonderful person. It seems like he missed out on that."

"You don't even know me."

"I'd like to." Oliver rose and came to stand in front of her.

"Wasn't that the whole point to hiring me?" Felicity waved her finger between them. "So, that something like that wouldn't happen?"

Oliver nodded in agreement but at the same time his face betrayed that he didn't like the idea at all. "My mom and Laurel warned you away from me during your lunch, I'm sure. I get it." Oliver held up his defensively. "I swear I'm not flirting but that doesn't mean that I can't get to know you better. We will be spending a lot of time together."

"I guess so." Felicity wasn't so sure.

"Good." Oliver glanced around. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Um-hm." Felicity checked just to be sure. It wouldn't do to forget the notebook that Laurel gave her for all the notes she needed.

"Then let's get out of here and get some real food." Oliver grabbed her arm and tugged it through his. Felicity waved back at the chef before Oliver drug her from the restaurant.

"I should get back to work," she protested.

Oliver stopped just outside the restaurant. "You barely ate anything."  
"It was a tasting. I think that was the point," Felicity told him while she searched the road for a taxi, unhooking her arm from his. She had left her car at Queen Consolidated because a taxi had been faster than her trying to drive during rush hour to a place that she had never been before. Felicity had yet to really know her way around. If it was Las Vegas, Felicity might have stood a chance, but Starling City still threw her for a loop.

"What are you looking for?"

"A taxi."

"If you're so determined to head back, at least let me give you a ride back."

Oliver motioned to a guy that stood off to the side. A valet by the way he was dressed. He walked over and smiled, confirming Felicity's suspicions. "We'll have your car here in just a minute, Mr. Queen."

"Thank you." Oliver glanced over to Felicity. "Your choice. I can have him call you a cab."

"Are you sure it's no problem driving me back? I don't want you to go out of your way."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to have lunch with me?" Oliver used all of the Oliver Queen charm he was rumored to use on unsuspecting women on Felicity. It made her knees wobbly, but Felicity repeated the mantra that this man was getting married.

"Yes."

"Then I can drive you to QC."

Felicity reached out and touched his arm only to quickly pull back the second a jolt shot up her own arm. She chalked it up to the electricity in the air due to the changing temperatures. "If you're hungry you should get something to eat. I'll be fine."

A car pulled up next to them. It was a shiny new sports car. Red. And everything about it caught her eye. Which is probably why Oliver bought it to begin with. Not that he was trying to impress her specifically.

The driver walked over and handed Oliver several keys and Felicity saw money casually slip from Oliver's hand to the other man. She hadn't even seen Oliver get money out of his wallet, which meant that the money had to be in his pocket. Felicity was lucky if she had fifty cents in her pocket.

Instead of arguing with her, Oliver circled the upper part of her arm with his large hand and led her to the passenger side of his car. With a flourish he opened the door and held out a hand to help her in.

Felicity sank into the warm leather of the heated seats. The air outside had begun to chill and the wind cut through the light wool coat she had on. Her eyes slipped closed as she enjoyed the warmth that slowly filled her body.

The driver's side door closed and Felicity turned to Oliver. He smiled over at her, relaxed, or at least the most relaxed she had seen him. "You know I never asked," he said, "are you seeing someone? I hate for all of this to be awkward for your boyfriend."

"No. I'm not. My last boyfriend…" Felicity felt a lump form in her throat at the thought of Cooper's suicide.

"I stuck my foot in it again, didn't I?" Oliver slammed a hand into the steering wheel before he turned on the car. "Sorry."

"You apologize a lot," Felicity noted.

Oliver let out a half chuckle. "It's just you. I don't know why I screw up so much around you. Usually my charm pulls me out of these situations."

"So, why aren't you using it on me?" Felicity had wondered that for a long time now. Except for a few minutes ago, outside, he never once tried to turn on his famous charm. _What was so wrong with her that he didn't even try_?

Oliver turned to her. "Because I don't want to be that guy when I'm with you." A self-deprecating laugh escaped him. "I don't even know you and yet I tell you things that I don't even tell my best friend."  
"Like what?" Felicity was interested. She wasn't sure he told her any deep secret up to this point.

"Like that I'm myself around you and that I don't want to marry Laurel." The last half of his sentence was practically delivered at a whisper.

"You told me that?" Felicity couldn't remember.

"In the restaurant." His eyebrow raised. "You don't remember?"

"Sorry, I was a little overwhelmed in there." Felicity jerked a finger toward the restaurant.

Oliver gunned the engine and entered into traffic avoiding any eye contact with her. "Here's another secret. I'm scared to death that I'm going to screw all this up. I have before, you know. Too many times to count."  
"Why would you want to? Laurel seems nice." Felicity bobbed her head from side to side. "A little Type-A, but she seems like she could be sweet when she relaxes."

"She's the best." His words were delivered in such a way that Felicity wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Then what's the problem?" Felicity prodded getting the feeling what he really needed was for someone to listen to him.

"I'm not ready." His eyes turned to meet hers for a moment. "I'm not sure if I ever will be. How do I know for sure that Laurel's the one? I mean what if I'm out one day and the woman I'm supposed to be with walks in and smiles and I can't think of anything but her?"

Felicity felt like laughing. It wasn't every day that a man actually voiced something like that, but she knew that laughing wasn't what Oliver needed so she bit her tongue. "If you don't want to marry her, why don't you tell her that?"  
"It's Laurel," he told her as if that answered everything and maybe for him it did. "More than that, my mother loves her. My whole family does. And I care for her and her family, too."

"What happened between you and Sara?" Oliver's eyes shot over to her. "You don't have to answer that. I don't even know why I asked it. It's none of my business. But, I did notice an abundance of tension when her sister was mentioned that first day."

"We ran away together. Right when Laurel was pressing me to move in with her a few years ago. I guess that was my way of telling her that I wasn't ready."

"And she didn't listen," Felicity noted and sank back into the seat. _Hmm_. Maybe Laurel was more interested in being a Mrs. than actually marrying Oliver. "Do you love her? Sara, I mean."

"No."

"Then why would you…?"  
Oliver pulled out of the traffic and parked the car off of a side street. "It's complicated."

"As I said, it's none of my business. It seemed like you wanted to talk."

"No. It's not." Oliver's voice was cold and hard. When his eyes met hers they were a frozen blue. If he cut her it wouldn't have hurt as much.

Felicity reached for the handle of the car. She was about to pull open the door when he locked them and set the switch to keep them locked. "What are you doing?"

"I said I'm driving you back and I will."

"Right now," Felicity told him, her own voice stern with anger and hurt, "what I need is air. I'll catch a taxi back."

"Felicity."

"Oliver, don't apologize. I need to go."

He unlocked the doors and watched her leave. At least they were in a decent neighborhood. One which she'd be able to quickly find a taxi to take her back to work. Oliver slammed his hand hard into the dashboard. How the hell had he messed things up this bad? Felicity was sure to tell Laurel that she didn't want to deal with him anymore. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Their time spent at the tasting had been casual and friendly. It was the first time Oliver had fun with a woman without the pressure of acting like the Oliver Queen that everyone expected. He was able to be himself, the person he could be when he let his guard down. It had been nice. Different. And Oliver wanted to get to know that guy better as much as he wanted to get to know Felicity and he half suspected he couldn't have one without the other.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

"You're here," Oliver said when Felicity walked over to him. She was dressed in a light pink flowy skirt that ended at her knees and a tight black t-shit. It was the dressiest he ever seen her and he liked it.

"It's what I agreed to."

The dance instructor's hands clapped. "Good you are both here. We can begin."

"I hate to dance," Oliver confessed to Felicity. "I'm not good at it."

She smiled up at him for only a second before her head ducked down. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not the best dancer either."  
"Well, it's my job to change that," the female instructor told them now that she reached their side. "Oliver remember the frame move that I showed you a few minutes ago?"

Oliver dutifully held out his arms in the uncomfortable angle she insisted he use. It was either that or wear that framing device she used on him earlier and that was one bit of torture he could do without.

"Now, Felicity, is it?" Felicity nodded and the instructor shoved her closer to Oliver. "Put your shoulder under this arm and hold his other hand." The instructor studied them and clucked her tongue. "No. Let's change this. Oliver move your hand to her waist. Here." She grabbed his hand and placed it where she wanted it. "Felicity, place your other hand on his shoulder."

In order for Felicity to comfortably do that she had to take another step forward, leaving only a few spare inches between Oliver's chest and hers. He swallowed hard because he could feel the heat of her body through the thin fabric of his dress shirt. Closing his eyes, Oliver reassured himself that he could get through this.

Soft music wafted through the air.

"Now move slowly," the instructor whispered, keeping with mood she tried to create. "Feel the music pulse through your partner. Dancing isn't about counting or where to step next. It is about leaning on your partner and knowing exactly where you want to take them."

To bed, would have been Oliver's knee jerk reaction to that statement. With Felicity in his arms he realized he wanted so much more than that. Reflexively, Oliver pulled her tighter. Their bodies sliding against the other.

"Uh-uh." The instructor pushed them apart and glared. "Leave the sex for the honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Felicity squeaked out the word. "No. He and I…"

"Are not a couple, are you, Ollie?"

Oliver groaned and dropped all contact with Felicity much to the chagrin of the instructor. "What are you doing here, Sara?"

"Just checking in to see if my future brother-in-law is following the Almighty Laurel's orders." Sara pushed off the mirrored wall and walked over to the group. "You never tried to dance for me." Sara tilted her head to the side as she considered her own words. "Or for anyone that I recall."

"That's because I hate to dance. You know that." Oliver crossed him arms and tried to shut down the anger that began to form inside him. It roiled in the pit of his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to storm out of there to avoid this confrontation.

"Where's Laurel?" Sara glanced around and her eyes settled on Felicity. "Who's she?"  
"Felicity Smoak," Felicity said, stepping forward.

"Blondes your latest craze, Ollie? Because I'm sure you can do better than that." Sara dismissed Felicity, her jealousy obvious to everyone in the room. "If you're so anxious for a dancing partner, why not use me? We already know how well we move together."

Oliver clenched his hands into fists upset that Felicity had to witness this. There didn't seem like there would be any more dancing lessons tonight. Not with the way Sara acted. Oliver turned to face Felicity in such a deliberate move that he knew it would only anger Sara more.

While he expected to find embarrassment or anger, maybe even judgement, on Felicity's face instead he saw sympathy. Not that kind that made him feel pathetic either. Which was a welcome change. Felicity seemed to empathize.

"I should go," she told him, allowing him no reason to have to apologize again. "Maybe we'll have better luck next week."

Reaching out, Oliver grasped her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Her hand returned the squeeze before she let go and slipped out of the room. It was then that Oliver noticed that the instructor was already packing up her bags as well.

"If we are finished, Mr. Queen, I'd like to lock up."

Oliver nodded at her and steered Sara out of the woman's dance studio. Sara seemed to preen under his touch, happy that she had won. He hated to dissuade her of that notion but everyone had lost tonight. "What are you really doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, Ollie. I've missed you." Sara turned and pressed up against him once they were outside in the crisp fall air. "You don't know what it's like at home. Laurel this and Laurel that. Laurel's marrying a Queen, Sara. Laurel's about to graduate law school, Sara. Sara, you're sister found a steady guy to spend the rest of her life with. Why can't you?" Sara ran her hand up his chest and wrapped it around his neck in an attempt to pull his head down to hers. "You may be marrying her but I loved you first. It's not fair."

"I don't love you, Sara."

"Because you're in love with Laurel." Sara jerked away from him.

Oliver hated to hurt her but it was the truth. At least what he said. And while he did love Laurel, he was no longer sure if he was _in love_ with her. He remembered the times when he wasn't by her side, she'd dominate his thoughts. Even when he was with other women trying to stretch the limits placed upon him, Laurel's face was there. Yet, he never felt the guilt.

Guilt was a funny word because it implied you did something wrong. While he did a lot of wrong in his life, he had refrained from anything that should have made guilt his friend over the last several months. But guilt had become his best friend, more so than Tommy, over the last couple of weeks.

It made a strange bedfellow when he made love to his fiancé the other night. It crept inside his heart when he fiddled with Laurel's engagement ring when he held her hand. It strangled him when Laurel's name slipped from his lips.

The only time it left him lately was when he was near Felicity. Oliver wondered if that was because she was the only one he told about not wanting… not being ready, he corrected himself, to marry Laurel. That was the only logical reason Oliver could come up with as to why Felicity settled the beast that raged inside.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Oliver shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on an angry Sara who stood in front of him with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "Sure."

"You know, you and Laurel deserve each other." With a disgusted look, Sara stormed away.

Maybe Sara was right. He and Laurel deserved each other and that's why he couldn't escape the prison he resided in.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Felicity stood in the park surrounded by people she barely knew. Everyone who was supposed to be there was there except for the bride and groom. Only the two most important people in the equation. Of course, Felicity was only there because the bride might arrive late because she had an important test that morning.

A week before the wedding and Felicity expected to be done with the whole situation. Between all the dance lessons and other activities that Laurel insisted Felicity take care of, she was having a hard time separating herself from it all. More than that, Felicity actually began to like Oliver.

If she was truly honest, Felicity would admit that it was more than like. She had slowly fallen in love with him. A snort escaped her as she tried to picture a world where she and a billionaire playboy would ever be a good match.

It wasn't fair to grow this close to him only to have no opportunity to see where it might actually go, if it was possible to go anywhere. It was probably for the best. Anything between her and Oliver was practically unthinkable. Even in dreams, it would be laughable to think that Felicity Smoak could be anything to a guy like Oliver Queen other than a good time.

"Miss Smoak, can I borrow you?" The photographer waved her over. "I'd like to place Laurel and her parents under that tree and I need to see if the lighting will work."

Felicity lifted up the train of the wedding dress she wore. It was made as a sample of the one Laurel would wear but much more simplistic. Felicity wore it now so that the photographer could plan out picture arrangements for the following week after the wedding ceremony.

"Perfect, Miss Smoak," the photographer told her as he arranged her skirt. "Mr. and Mrs. Lance, could you stand here and here?" He placed the two people on each side of her, moving their shoulders this way and that until he was satisfied. "Great. Now let me test the lighting with a couple of sample shots."

Felicity felt over and underdressed than all the other people. Everyone else was dressed casually in jeans and jackets. Comfortable. Warm. While a chill slipped through the lace that ran across Felicity's chest and arms in the brisk December air.

"Can't you see she's cold?"

Felicity's eyes shot over to the side where Oliver stood. He was stripping out of his jacket when she looked his way. Oliver approached her and draped the supple leather jacket across her shoulders, brushing her hair to the side so it wouldn't get caught. The action was simple and considerate and yet Felicity hated to admit it but she wanted it to mean more.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

"I hate to cover up the dress, but you're shivering."

"Then you'll really love Laurel's dress. She looks stunning in her version. I'm only a pale imitation."

Oliver narrowed his eyes and pulled the lapels of the coat tight around her. Felicity almost felt threatened, but she knew Oliver would never hurt her. At least not intentionally. "You're not a pale imitation of anyone."

There was no way she could break eye contact. Even if someone tried to drag her away, she would have felt the pull of his eyes. They were telling her something and she wasn't sure what. Or maybe she just didn't want to know because if she let herself believe that he might feel anything for her, it would only mean heartbreak for both of them.

"That's perfect," the photographer called over to them. "Oliver do you think you can do that again when Laurel gets here? That's exactly what Laurel was looking for as the photo for your thank you cards."

Oliver turned his head and glared at the man.

He looked up from the camera and stepped back at the furious stare. "Or I can just Photoshop her in later."

Maybe the photographer was a Godsend instead of an idiot. Because Oliver was sure he cornered the market on idiocy. He'd been about to kiss Felicity in front of everyone. And this wasn't exactly the crowd that would cheer him on. Not with Laurel's parents there, not more than a couple feet away.

Frustrated, Oliver ran a hand through his hair and stormed away. If he stayed any longer he might do something he might regret later. Like pick Felicity up and run away from the craziness of this wedding. However, Felicity deserved better. She didn't need to be labeled as the reason why his marriage to Laurel didn't work.

"Oliver," his mother called out from behind him.

Oliver stopped, turned and waited for his mother to catch up. "I don't want to talk, Mom."

"Good, because I came here for you to listen." His mother stood in front of him completely poised. No one would know that she had run after him. She was composed, every inch the matriarch of the Queen family. From her perfectly coifed head to the shine of her Jimmy Choo's, she could intimidate. And she was doing an excellent job of that right now without any words passing from her lips.

"I saw the way that you looked at her, Oliver."

"I didn't mean…"

Moira held up a hand effectively stopping as she had many times in his life. "I never saw your father look at me like that even once in all of our twenty-six years of marriage. And I know that I shouldn't have probably told you that right before you're about to marry Laurel, but it's important."

"Mom," Oliver reached out to her in an effort to lend comfort to the woman who always seemed like she never needed it. "You don't have to do this."

"I do," she insisted and covered his hand with her own, a small smile on her face. "I did see that look. Twice. Once on a boy I was in love with years ago. And on your father's face."

"But, you just said…"

"It wasn't for me," she told him with a shake of her head. "It was for an intern that your father had working for him a several years ago." Moira turned away from him, probably to regain the composure she was known for, before she faced him again. "You see, that look doesn't need to be in a marriage for it to work. And you and Laurel, you can work."

"What if I want more?" Oliver shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at the ground.

"And I would love for you to have that. With Laurel."

Oliver raised his head. He couldn't believe what his mother was saying. "What if I don't want it with Laurel?"  
Moira pointed behind her. "And you want that with her? Is she even worth giving up everything? Because that is exactly what you would be doing. If she's so important to your happiness, find her later." Moira reached out and Oliver reluctantly held her hands. "Marry Laurel. Have the family you deserve. Then, if you still need that connection with Miss Smoak, find her."

Oliver dropped his mother's hands as if they were suddenly poisonous. "You want Felicity to be my mistress." Oliver walked away because he was afraid of the rage he felt toward his mother. Whirling around, Oliver pointed at the woman he had once loved unconditionally. "How can you ask that of her? Of me?" Oliver shook his head still shocked his mother would suggest such a thing. "Do you have so little faith in me that you think that once I say my vows that I'll sleep with anyone just to scratch an itch?"

"You are your father's son, Oliver."

"You're wrong. I'm my own man. I make my own decisions and that starts now." Oliver turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Moira called after him.

"To tell Laurel the wedding's off," Oliver threw over his shoulder.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Oliver couldn't locate her. Felicity was nowhere that he could find. She had quit her job at Queen Consolidated. Her apartment was empty and available for a new tenant. Even her mom, who Oliver's private investigator tracked down didn't know where she was.

"You look like crap."

Oliver looked up from the computer screen to see his best friend standing there. Tommy moved around the desk in Oliver's room and studied him. It was almost unnerving to be under such a critical stare. "That's what happens when it's your wedding day, your mother won't speak to you, your ex-fiancé has her cop father come to confiscate all the wedding presents, and you're searching for the one woman who could make all this headache worth it, but you can't find her."

Tommy plopped down in a chair that he drug over to Oliver's side. "Still can't find Felicity?"

"No." Oliver slammed the keyboard drawer into the desk.

"Well, as your best friend, and ex-best man, it is my responsibility to cheer you up. Come on." Tommy stood and grabbed Oliver's jacket from the bed and threw it at him.

"Are there any clubs even open on Christmas Eve morning?"  
"No, but we're not heading to a club."

"I'm not sure I'm in a mood for a bar either." Oliver slipped on his coat and followed his friend down the stairs.

"Lucky for you, Merlyn Global is open until three for certain employees who wanted to get some unfinished work in before the holidays. And I happen to know that my father has hired one of the best hackers in the country recently." Tommy threw his arm over Oliver's shoulders and grinned. Oliver half wished that he had Tommy's optimism but he was fresh out. "If she can't help you, no one can."

"My own private investigator couldn't find anything on her so why do you think this hacker can?"

Tommy's grin grew larger as he walked to the driver's side of his Porsche. "Because Megan Kuttler is the answer to all your problems."

"I doubt that," Oliver mumbled but got in Tommy's car despite his reservations.

OQFSOQFSOQFS 

When they arrived at Merlyn Global Group, despite the lack of employees there, Oliver still felt surrounded by eyes asking all sorts of questions. He was pretty sure most of them wondered why he had called off the biggest wedding Starling City would have seen in years.

Tommy led him up to the twenty-seventh floor. It had so much security even Tommy had to go through a retinal scan to gain access. For a moment, Oliver was sure they weren't even going to let him in but Tommy insisted that it was important and that they wouldn't be long.

The two men walked down a long hall before Tommy pointed to a door. "She's in there."

Oliver nodded solemnly and went to the door still unsure why he was even there. How could a computer hacker help him any more than one of the best private investigators in the country? Pushing his doubts aside, Oliver entered the room. "Megan Kuttler? Hi. I'm Oliver Queen."

The brunette turned to face him, her face shocked. She removed a red pen from her equally red lips. Yet, Oliver was sure her shock held none of the disbelief that drowned him. He stumbled. The only thing holding him upright was the hand that held onto a nearby chair. He knew those eyes that stared at him by heart. Felicity's eyes.

"How did you find me?" her voice accused.

"Tommy."

Her face lost some of its anger and she nodded and set the pen on her desk. "Of course."

"Where have you been?" Oliver righted himself and walked up to her desk. "I've been searching everywhere for you for the past week."

"Here." Felicity waved her hand around the office. "Mr. Merlyn said he'd help me disappear for a while. He only agreed to it after your mother spoke to him."

"My mother knew?" _What the hell_? His mother knew what Felicity meant to him. She knew how hard he had been searching for her and she said nothing.

Felicity nodded again and Oliver wanted to punch something. All this time his mother had known. It dawned on him that that might be the exact reason his mother had kept her distance and her silence. "Why did you leave your apartment?"

"Because you would have found me."

"And the name?"

"My middle name and my father's last name."

"Right." He actually would have figured that out if he stopped for a second to think about it because he had all of that information tucked away in a file in his desk. Hell, after the past week, he could recite her favorite color, dress size, and what she watched by rote.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her wishing he was prepared to know what to do next now that he actually found her.

"Are you married?" Her voice choked over the last word.

"No."

"On your way?" Her eyes shot to the door as if expecting someone to barge in and tell him that it was time to leave.

"Maybe."

"Oh." Her face fell and he circled around the desk quickly, pulling her up into his arms.

"It really depends on how this conversation goes."

"Oh!"

Oliver pushed back a strand of her long dark hair that spilled past her shoulders. "Will you marry me, Felicity Megan Smoak?"  
"You can't be serious."

Her blue eyes studied his and she pulled back slightly. "We haven't even gone on a date. Or kissed. Or…"

Oliver leaned down and captured her lips before she could say another word. He showed her how serious he was with his lips and his body. She was his world and he was so sorry it took him this long to tell her how he felt. "I love you. If you need me to prove it to you, I will. Every day until I take my last breath. You are my always."

Felicity smiled up at him softly as her hands clenched his coat, almost as if she was afraid to let go. "How about a date first?"

"Whatever you want." Oliver grinned. Now he knew why Tommy was his best friend, because he was the only one who could give him a Christmas present that meant more than anything money could buy.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

"You're right, you know," Oliver told Sara when she finished her story. "Felicity means more to me than anything."  
"Then what you doing still sitting here for?" Sara teased only to earn a glare. Laughing, Sara stood and pushed an anxious Oliver toward the door. "Go get the girl before I change my mind and go after her myself. I always did think Felicity was cute."

Oliver growled at her over his shoulder. Sara reached out and smoothed a wrinkle on the back of his suit jacket. "I wouldn't do that to you, Ollie. I love you too much. And I like to see you happy. After all we've been through, you deserve some happiness."  
He began to walk out the door but stopped with his hand clenched tight around the handle that his knuckles were white. "What if I messed up so bad that she won't see me?"

"Then you climb up on her balcony, take her in your arms and kiss her until she changes her mind." Sara shrugged remember a moment she had that was pretty close to that. "Worked for me." When Oliver's eyes narrowed, Sara held up her hands in defense. "Not with Felicity. Go."

Sara watched the man who she had once loved leave to find the woman he deserved. The woman who could love all of him. Look past all the pain and scars and forgive him his sins. Felicity saw the whole man and not just the parts he wanted the world to see. It was a love not everyone had a chance to receive. Oliver was lucky enough to have it and if he didn't grab it by both hands and hang onto it, then maybe he didn't deserve it as much as she thought.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Oliver stood in front of the loft door unsure if he should knock. He half wanted to cut to the chase and go with Sara's advice from the start. Just as he was about to turn away and go with the latter option, his phone vibrated.

Pulling it out of his coat, he noticed he had a text message. It was from Felicity. With a shaky hand, he opened it. _Can you come home_?

For the first time since Susan Williams entered his office, Oliver smiled. His eyes drifted to the door of the loft. _Was it?  
_ With the knowledge that Felicity was inside, it felt like it should be home. _But did he deserved that after everything he had done?  
_ Oliver listened close and heard Felicity's voice on the other side. She was talking to someone. Anger and jealousy bubbled low in Oliver's gut. Was Ray still there? Oliver practically choked on the bile that rose up in his throat at the thought of the two of them getting together again. With hands clenched, Oliver turned away from the door.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

"Thanks for calling, Sara."

"No problem. I hope Oliver gets there soon."

Felicity glanced over at her door as she hung up, almost wishing for Oliver to knock. According to Sara, he should have been here over fifteen minutes ago and that was if he had been held up at every stop light. Felicity had once calculated it, back when she had nothing better to do but sit around and mope after her accident.

Maybe Green Arrow business had come up. It was the only other reason Felicity could think of. Other than the most obvious one that he wasn't coming at all. Of course, if something had happened, the team would have been called in and that included her.

A sound outside had Felicity gripping her phone harder. The loft was too lit up to hide in any of the shadows from a potential intruder. If someone was out there, they would've already seen her. Felicity glanced at the door to the balcony. It was unlocked. Of course it would be. She had only come back inside a few minutes ago and it wasn't like this was the type of neighborhood where people climbed this high on the fire escape to rob you. Not that it stopped Vandal Savage from breaking in.

Felicity slowly approached the door and held her finger over the button that would send a signal to Oliver, Dig and Curtis that she was in trouble. It was then she spotted the dark form leaning against the corner of the balcony. Felicity trembled. If it was Prometheus she'd be dead before anyone would be able to come save her. Before she had the chance to tell Oliver she still loved him.

With a tentative hand, Felicity opened the door and stepped outside into the chill air. "I warn you, my friends will be here anytime now."  
"That only works if you press the button, Felicity."

"Oliver!" Felicity held her hand to her racing heart. "You scared me. I thought you might be Prometheus."

"Ray left?" Oliver turned to her, his face devoid of emotion.

"Almost for an hour now." Felicity cocked her head and studied the man she loved. For some reason she couldn't get a read on what he was feeling. That scared her a little. "Where have you been? Sara said you left forty minutes ago."

"You were talking to Sara?" His voice sounded relieved but his body was still tense. "Did she tell you this was her plan?"

"No. She just wanted to see if we talked."

"More like she wanted to see if I followed through." Oliver said with a small smile as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you? You know, going to follow through with whatever Sara told you." _Why did she sound so breathy at the notion_? Felicity didn't even know what the plan entailed.

"I thought you didn't know what it was."  
"I don't," Felicity admitted.

"Then how do you know I haven't already done it?" he teased her as he came closer.

It was Felicity's turn to smile. "Because it's Sara. I think it would have to have something a little more spectacular than just this. Not that you climbing up the building isn't …"

Before Felicity even finished she was in Oliver's arms. His eyes drilled into her own before he leaned down and devoured her mouth. His kiss promised a future he was unable to say with words. It was everything Felicity had wanted for so long but too afraid to ask for.

When he pulled back, Felicity saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Oliver still had a hard time trusting that life could work out in his favor. Felicity decided that she needed to do something to erase some of his fear. She could never erase his past or his scars and she didn't want to. Each one of them made Oliver the man she had fallen in love with.

"I love you, Oliver Queen."

"You're not mad? Because…"  
Felicity shook her head. "If I see Susan Williams near you again, I'm going to send the team after her, but no I'm not mad at you. I think I was more disappointed." She gave him a stern look. "You did rinse with mouthwash, right?"

Oliver laughed. "I don't deserve you." He pulled her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "How did I get so lucky?"  
"You stumbled into my office with that bullet-riddled laptop."

"I thought I spilled a latte on it," he teased.

Felicity slapped at his arm.

"Ow." He pulled back. "I love you, Felicity Smoak. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "So, did you finally follow through with what Sara told you to?"  
"Uh-huh. Though I think I can make my own plans." The grinned down at her. "And hers didn't go far enough?"

"Huh?"

Oliver picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Help," Felicity pleaded. She wasn't scared. "The Green Arrow is kidnapping me," Felicity whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Felicity Smoak," Oliver told her as he entered the loft and locked the door. "You have failed this city. As Mayor, I sentence you to be locked away."

"Can you do that as Mayor?" She was really interested.

"Don't know," he admitted honestly. "I'll ask Thea to look into it."

Getting back into character, Felicity teased him as they ascended the stairs. "I have important friends. One press of this button and I can have the Flash here."

"I've beaten him before. And I don't think you'll do it." He opened the door to their room and tossed her on the bed. "In fact, you might be a little tied up."

Felicity sat up on her elbows, her brow crinkled. "We haven't tried that."

Oliver winked at her as he shrugged out of his coat. He tossed it on a nearby chair and approached her as if she was prey. Undoing his tie, Oliver wrapped it around his hand while his eyes devoured her. "There's always a first time."

 **THE END**


End file.
